


We'll Always Have the Quidditch Pitch

by gracerene



Series: Someone Like You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom James Potter, Community: sirius_black, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Outdoor Sex, Quidditch, Rough Sex, Top Sirius Black, future James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius thinks he'd make a better Seeker than James. James thinks he's full of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have the Quidditch Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I got the plot bunny for this back in July, wrote down a couple hundred words, and then never got back to it. I figured, what better time to finish than for Sirius's birthday. Only, I didn't quite make it...Sorry, Sirius! I hope you accept this (slightly) belated birthday porn. :D
> 
> Thanks to capitu for giving this a quick once-over for me!
> 
> A note on the underage: This takes place sometime during sometime during the end of 6th year/beginning of 7th year, so I figured I'd tag it to be safe.

"Oh fuck off, no way are you better on a broom than me. _I'm_ the one on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Well I didn't try out, did I?"

"Yeah, because you knew you wouldn't make it."

"Because I've got better things to do with my time."

"Like wanking." James said in an undertone that he clearly meant for Sirius to hear.

" _Anyways_ ," Sirius continued on, ignoring James's interruption. "I didn't say I was a better Chaser than you, I only said I could catch the Snitch before you is all. Keener eyesight. Plus my reflexes are lightning fast." It was too bad that Remus and Peter had already went to bed. It was always more fun riling James up with an audience. 

James snorted. "I'll show you lightning fast," he muttered.

"Oh, yeah? You really mean that? Because I'll go out there right now and prove I'm the better Seeker. You still have that Snitch you nicked?"

James's eyes lit up. "Of course I do." He glanced around the nearly empty common room. "After Longbottom and Boot clear out, I'll grab my invisibility cloak, and we can sneak out to the Quidditch pitch. Assuming you're up for it..."

"You're on."

###

The moon was bright as they stole out onto the pitch, lighting the pitch and stands with an unearthly glow. The full moon was only a couple of days away, and Sirius could swear that he felt it in his bones. He knew that was probably in his head, a flight of fancy born out of spending far too much time with a werewolf who actually _did_ feel the pull of the moon. It was just reactionary. Sirius had always been a sensitive bloke—no matter what anybody else said—but even if he wasn't, you'd have to be completely thick to not pick up on the tension rolling off of Remus in sickly waves every month around the full moon.

"Having second thoughts?" James teased, snapping him out of his contemplation.

"In your dreams."

"Best two out of three?"

Sirius smirked. "Why? Afraid you won't be able to catch the first one? Need an insurance policy, Prongs?"

James scowled. "Fine, have it your way, wanker." He pulled the Golden Snitch from his pocket, waiting until the fine wings unfurled and started furiously flapping, before tossing it up into the night. "First one to the Snitch wins."

"See you on the other side." Sirius grinned and threw a leg over his broom, kicking up into the air. He'd mostly been taking the piss when he claimed he'd make a better Seeker—he knew how tetchy James could get about Quidditch. But he wasn't lying about his quick reflexes, and his eyesight really was better than James's, especially at night. If he was honest, he didn't much care about who caught the Snitch first. James cared though, which meant Sirius couldn't lie down without a fight. He'd never hear the end of it if James beat him.

They played for what felt like hours, flying circles around each other, hurling ridiculous insults, and scouring the night sky for the faintest flash of gold. Sirius was drifting around in a lazy circle, wondering if he could get away with insulting James mother without feeling like he'd betrayed Mrs Potter, when he saw it. Not twenty yards away was the Snitch, glittering in the moonlight. He took off like a Bludger, noticing from the corner of his eye that James had spotted the Snitch as well and was heading his way.

Sirius reached out and snatched the Snitch a second before James's hand swiped through empty air. James growled, and before Sirius had a chance to rub his victory in James's face, James jumped off his broom and tackled them both to the ground.

Luckily, they were less than three feet in the air, and the tumble to the soft grass was a short one. James made a play for the Snitch still fluttering in Sirius's hand, a grin stretched across his face. Sirius laughed and bucked his hips to throw him off.

After several long minutes of rolling around while James attempted to wrest Sirius's hard won victory from his hands, Sirius finally had James pinned. He smirked down at James from his perch atop James's stomach. James struggled for a moment against Sirius's hold on his wrists, before collapsing back against the grass.

"You ready to admit defeat?" Sirius taunted.

"Yeah, yeah, you won, alright!"

Sirius grinned, leaning in close until his face was inches away from James's. "That's right, I won. Because I'd make a better Seeker, wouldn't I?" James rolled his eyes, and Sirius pressed his weight down harder into James. " _Wouldn't I?_ "

James face was flushed as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! You're the better Seeker. I still say I'm the better flyer, but—"

Sirius rocked hard down into James in retaliation, eyebrows rising as his groin brushed against a familiar hardness. James gasped and squirmed beneath him, twisting his wrists in an attempt to get away.

"Come on, Padfoot, get off!"

"Get off you say? Don't mind if I do." This time when he ground down against James, he did it with purpose. He slid his hardening cock against James's erection with single-minded enthusiasm, shuddering with the pleasure.

"We—we shouldn't. I...Lily...and—"

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius growled, before mashing his lips down against James's in a savage kiss.

It had been ages since they'd done this. Ages since they'd kissed or rubbed off against each other or fucked. It didn't seem to matter that Evans hadn't said yes yet, James was determined to stay away. It wasn't as if he didn't have a point. Sirius saw the way Evan's looked at him, the way her eyes lingered on James's shoulders, and the way her "No" had become less and less firm. She was going to say yes—soon—and then Sirius would lose this for good. Best to press his advantage while he still could.

Sirius could tell that James had given in as well. He bucked up against Sirius, pressing himself close as he kissed back with a fervent intensity. It made something savage rise up in Sirius, that restless energy Sirius had been feeling all day coalescing into something primal and possessive. He wanted to mark James, wanted to _take_ him right here on the grass.

"Gonna fuck you," Sirius growled, teeth trailing down the curve of James's throat. "God, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to _look_ at the Quidditch pitch without thinking about my cock splitting you open."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah. I'm going to give it to you. Give it to you so hard and good. Every time you're out here for practice or playing a game, all you're going to be able to think about is how I fucked you right under these goal posts."

"Then _do_ it," James moaned, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glassy. "Fuck. Do it already."

Sirius grabbed his wand, murmuring a spell that left them both naked, their clothing piled up a few feet away. He shivered at the sudden coolness of air on his skin, but James was hot beneath him, radiating warmth everywhere they touched. James wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist, knees digging hard into Sirius's hips as he opened himself wide. Sirius rocked his hips and he shivered as the tip of his cock caught on the wrinkled skin of James's hole. 

Normally, Sirius was all about the foreplay, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle drawing this out. His chest squeezed at the thought of it all being over so quickly, this stolen moment on the Quidditch pitch that might be their last time. But it couldn't be helped. Sirius felt desperate with the need to bury himself inside James's body. 

Another whispered spell left James relaxing and dripping, the slickness sliding down to coat Sirius's cock. James shuddered, wrists flexing beneath Sirius's hands at the sensation. 

"Thought you didn't like that spell."

"I don't, usually. But it has its uses." He pushed forward, and this time when his prick caught on James's rim, it slid right inside. James threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut as Sirius worked himself deeper and deeper until he was completely buried.

"Fuck, you feel good."

James's only response was a low moan and an encouraging hitch of his hips. That was all the invitation Sirius needed. He thrust in, hard and fast, doing his best to make good on his promise to make James feel it. James's arse was impossibiy good, silky and hot as he rocked his hips in time to Sirius's thrusts. 

Minutes later, Sirius was close—there was only so long a bloke could last at a pace like that. He could tell James was too, his cock flushed red and leaking as it rubbed between their thrusting bodies. Below him, James opened his eyes, staring up at Sirius as their sweat slick skin rubbed together. James twisted his wrists in Sirius's grip, sliding his hands down until his fingers locked with Sirius's. Sirius's heart clenched, his emotions going haywire as pleasure cascaded throughout his body. He came, thrusting over and over into James's slick hole until he was too soft to push back in. James was still hard beneath him, his body trembling with the need to come. Sirius took pity on him, bringing one of his and James's locked hands to wrap around James's cock. James spilled over their fingers a few pulls later, the fluid dripping onto James's stomach. Throughout it all, their eyes stay locked together.

It wasn't until after, when James had spent all over himself, that Sirius realised what was probably written all over his face. He flinched, rolling off of James and collapsing back on the grass beside him.

"I'm going to miss this," James whispered.

Sirius's lips twisted into a silent snarl, and he was glad James wasn't looking at him. That wasn't fair. James didn't get to say that. Not when he was the one moving on. Not when he was the one leaving Sirius behind.

"Yeah, well, I bet you could get Evans to shag you with a strap-on," Sirius said with false cheer, as he got up to get dressed. "Seems like she'd relish the opportunity to fuck you over."

James snorted and punched Sirius's arm as he pulled on his own clothes. "S'not the same, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius sighed. "But at least we'll always have the Quidditch pitch."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
